Confession
by Sjannie
Summary: Adrien finally has the courage to tell Ladybug what he feels for her. But what does she feel for him? Does she have feelings for someone else?
1. Part 1

**Confession**

Part one

 _I do not own Miraculous ladybug_

This is the day, he is going to do it. He got interrupted on valentine's day and all his little attempts she just shoved away. But now he was going to say it to her straight to her face. That he loved her.

Well this would be the day if there was an akuma attack. Just his bad luck that today of all days, there is no akuma attack. Normally he would be happy but now he had just set his mind on confessing. Well he just had to wait. Knowing Hawkmoth that wouldn't be long. He just hoped Ladybug would accept his feelings and that they could be more then partners. That they could also know each other identities. He really loves her and just being partners and her not taking his flirting, his feelings serious sometimes hurt. Especially when he think there might be someone else she likes. She has never really talked about something like that so Adrien never gave it much thought. But what if she had someone else she loved? But then she wouldn't react so playfully right? Then she would have given him a clear no already right?

After a few hours of thinking he just decides to do it. If he didn't do it the next chance he got he knows he never will. Luckily or unluckily depends on how you see it there was a akuma attack. After the fight which they won as usually they did their fist bump and she turned around to disappear to some place so that he couldn't see her untransform.

''Wait my lady!'' Adrien says as he grabs Ladybug's hand.

''What is it kitty?'' She asks while turning around to face the person she knows as Chat noir.

'' I-I...''

''Hmm?'' Ladybug slightly moves her head to the left.

'' I love you.''

 **Author's note**

Sorry for the short story but I really wanted to write something for those two. I do not know if someone has already done something like this with a similar story but... I wanted to try. My English is not so good so sorry for any mistakes. There will be more chapters because this is a cliff hanger. Please review. Note: I am not that good at writing stories.


	2. Part 2

**Confession**

Part two

 _I do not own miraculous ladybug._

''I love you.''

(...)

'' I know you do'' Marinette answers with a playful tone after being silent for some time because of the shock of his sudden confession.

 _He is constantly reminding her of it with his flirting._

''No I mean it, I want us to be more then just partners!''

''No time for fooling around kitty.'' Marinette continues still not understanding he is serious, pushing him away by touching his nose.

''I'm not.'' Chat noir is defending his confession while looking at her with pleading eyes.

Marinette never expected Chat noir to confess his feelings like that. She never really expected them to be real. She thought he was just playing, kidding. But now when she looks at him, in his eyes, his gaze. She knows he really means it.

''Oh..I..I.'' marinette stutters while taking her hand out of Chat's grasp.

With a painful expression Chat let's go of her hand still waiting for an answer.

Marinette is at a loss for words. What should she say? She does like him but as friend right? She must admit she likes having him besides her but it is not love right? I mean being with him is fun but she loves Adrien right? Even though she finds it sometimes pretty fun reaction to his flirting. But she loves Adrien, she cannot love two guys right? She loves someone else... even though it seems Adrien isn't interested in her not that she knows for sure she just cannot get close enough for that. She is close to Chat noir. She does feel something for Chat noir but what it exactly is she doesn't know. Friendship right ? trust? She trusts him with her life after all. She doesn't want to betray her feelings for Adrien since she has had those for so long to try something that may not even be the same.

''I am sorry.''

she tries looking him in the eye but when she is in the middle of her sentence she turns her gaze to the ground while seeing his hurt expression.

'' I do not see you that way, to me we are just partners.''

 _That is right, that is how it's supposed to be. Being lovers would be just too complicated. They do not know each other identities and she likes to keep it that way. it is safer that way. for everyone._

''And... ''

she tries looking at the hurt kitty in front of her who still looks hopefully at her.

''I love someone else.''

And with that sentence she crushed the little hope Chat noir had left.


	3. Part 3

**Confession**

Part 3

 _I do not own miraculous ladybug_

''I love someone else.''

That is what Marinette told Chat noir, after which he just soullessly left without looking at her. She first wanted to go after him but Tikki said it was better to leave him alone. He will be fine right? Everything will stay like it was right? But somewhere Marinette knows that things will change now between her and Chat noir. He would stop the annoying flirting probably. Out of respect that she loves someone. Not that she really hated his flirting, she actually kinda liked it. But sometimes it would be too much, not the right time. Should she have told him earlier that she loved someone? Did she gave him false hope? But she didn't want to reveal anything about her personal life. But thinking about it now will do nothing.

But Marinette has decided one thing, she rejected Chat noir for Adrien. If now she doesn't confess to Adrien it would be unfair towards Chat noir. So Marinette gathers all her courage and is going to confess her feelings for him today. Should she do it before or after school? If he rejected her...

''O god no then I would die, my life would be over!'' Marinette screams in fear with a horrified and then hopless expression.

''Think positive marinette'' Tikki tries to calm her down.

''Yes positive! Marinette repeats while she jumps up with new found motivation and pointing upwards with her finger like saying ''Go''.

But if he rejected her she would still have to face him in class no, think positive but just to be on the safe side...

She will confess after school.

Tikki just rolled her eyes at this.


	4. Part 4

**Confession**

Part 4

 _I do not own miraculous ladybug._

When Marinette is in class she notices that Adrien looks down.

 _Why does he look so down?_

But before she can ask or anyone else class starts. Only Nino can get into a conversation with him and the only thing Marinette can hear is that he is fine. But maybe it is not such a good idea to confess now. No wait if she doesn't do it now she knows she never will.

Marinette slaps herself while in conflict over what to do while Alya just stares at her with a: what the hell are you doing girl? Face expression.

Marinette takes Deep breaths.

''Allright I''m going to do it.'' Marinette declares determend and confidently.

''Do what?'' Alya asks rasing an eyebrow.

''Confess to Adrien."

''Wait what?'' Alya's mouth falls open but before Alya can ask further she is already gone.

Class is over and Marinette walks towards Adrien and Nino.

''Hi Adrien can I uh talk to you I uh mean if you have time. '' Marinette started confidently but then she started getting nervous and started stuttering.

"Uh sure." Adrien answers and Marinette gives a sigh of relief but quikly hiding it looking around if he heard.

Adrien gives Nino a look. Nino nods and leaves the classroom together with Alya who gives Marinette a Thumps up. They are now alone in the classroom.

''Um I wanted to... , Marinette begins nervously but then looking down while hiding her red face with her hand.

"T-to talk you... I mean tell you uh..."

Adrien moves his head slightly in confusion to the left.

Marinette moves her hand from her face to her other hand and tries looking Adrien in the eyes.

" For a long time I-I-I " Marinette tries to find the right words but like always she cannot even talk normally in front of him. While feeling embarressed and pressure she takes one final Breath and then blurts out:

"I have been your fan!"

Marinette mentaly facepalms herself, why can she never tell him what she wants to tell him? All the words she wants to say never come out of her mouth.

"Uhm I rather don't give autographs but since it is you Marinette I will give you one." Adrien says while scratching his head.

Defeated and hopelessly she stares at Adrien. She has to say it to him clearly. She has to confess to him.

 _I can do it...I_ _can do it..._ _I can do it..._

"That is not want I meant I meant -I like you .. as a boy! I mean... Uh..." Marinette begins while making all sorts of handmovements and speaking fast.

" If you do not like someone else than would you go out with me?!" Marinette basicly screams out and then getting a expression of horror.

That was to direct!

" I mean so that we can get to know each other better ... You know uh I."

In the end Marinette thinks that whith each word she says she only makes Herself making less sense and a fool out of herself.

" I would like you to get to know me better- er no I know you no wait argh.." Marinette facepalms Herself and then slowly looks at Adrien.

(...)

''Marinette...''

 **Autor's note** :

it was really hard to write Marinette confessing. What do you think about it? This update is part of the celebration of me writing fanfics for a year now. Yeah!

But if Marinette is going to confes in the show it should be like this:

Marinette: "A-a-a-adrien..."

Adrien: (...)

Marinette: "I-I have always been your fan!"

Marinette: _I have to ask him out..._

Marinette: "uh ... Um..."

Adrien: ( suddendly has a moment of realization, writes an autograph)

Adrien: "here you go."

Marinette: (...)

People who read/watch gekkan nozaki kun would understand.

Marinette reminds me of Sakura.

and to anwser the guest review: the language of my country is not english and my english is not so good.


	5. Part 5

**Confession**

Part 5

 _I do not own miraculous ladybug_

He should have known. How could someone as awesome as ladybug not have a boyfriend? Well she didn't really say she has a boyfriend but she does have someone she likes. How should he have known? She never really talked about it. She did reject his flirting but because she sometimes did it playfully he never thought she loved someone else. Sometimes she even returned the flirting, at least he thought. But he thought wrong. His lady's heart belonged to someone else. And he had to live with it. He was a little bit mad, at her, at himself mostly. But for the most part he was disappointed and sad. On the other side he wanted to know who his lady loved. On the other side he didn't. But now that he thinks of it. She isn't his lady anymore right? He should stop flirting with her right? But could he stop loving her? How do you even do that... He could never forget about ladybug. And now he also didn't know how to face her. He hoped there wouldn't be an akuma attack anytime soon.

When he goes to class he is still down, sad and stays quiet. Even Nathalie asked him what's wrong.

''Nothing.''

Is what he answered. He just cannot tell them ladybug rejected him. He also didn't want them to worry. His father didn't even seem to notice how he felt, but he never does. That is why when Nino asked he just said he was fine. When Nino kept on saying he wasn't adrien got irritated. He just doesn't want to talk about it, it hurts to much. But Nino didn't back off. And he is a friend so adrien just said he will tell him later. Now adrien has to come up with something. He could say someone he likes rejected him. But then Nino would want to know who. He could never say ladybug right? Then they would ask questions: when? Why? Do you even know her? How should he answer them? He can't tell nino the truth. Even though he is his best friend. And if alya hears of it then he is totally screwed. She would want to know anything, how he knows ladybug and such for her blog.

*Sigh*

Adrien packs his bag, ready to leave school and go to his piano lessons. When he turns around Marinette walks towards him.

''hi adrien can I uh talk to you I uh mean if you have time '' marinette started confidently but then she started getting nervous and started stuttering.

"Uh sure" he answers and looks at nino who nods and leaves the classroom with alya. Adrien wonders what marinette wants to talk about. He doesn't really speak that much with her but lately slowly the time they spend together is increasing. She is nice. And he considers her a friend. Just like Nino said she is kind of cute. Though he has the feelings that sometimes she acts a little bit weird but the others do not seem to find it weird like alya doesn't react to much to it so adrien follows the example. Spending more time with her would be nice ... getting to know her more. She is kind of interesting. And she is so good at gaming that it makes adrien a little bit jealous. Maybe she could teach him sometime? But he is too shy to ask and probably doesn't have the time. He also doesn't know if marinette has. What if he would be a bother?

He get's snapped out of his thoughts as marinette starts talking.


	6. Part 6

**Confession**

Part 6

 _I do not own miraculous ladybug_

''marinette...''

What should he do? What should he say? How does he feel? He never expected Marinette to like him, though now that he thinks about it, it would explain her behaviour a little bit. Her being nervous around him and all.

She likes him.

But is like really love? And how could she like him? The boring, never having free time, who listens to everything what his father tells him, who needs Chloe Adrien. How can she like that adrien? Chat noir is so much cooler.

How does he feel about Marinette?

He wouldn't go as far as to say he doesn't like Marinette. But as a girlfriend? He never thought about her in that way because he had his eyes on ladybug. Of course Marinette is nice, cute to and determined. Someone you can lean on. But his heart belongs to ladybug. Even after the heartbreak he still cannot forget about her. He knows he cannot be his lady's lover but he is not ready yet to love someone else. He needs time. And he doesn't really know Marinette that well. She is an important friend and he doesn't want to lose her. They know each other much better than first. But he still loves ladybug and if he dates marinette now, without having sorted out his feelings, without doing it serious, without giving it his all it wouldn't be fair towards Marinette. His feelings have to be honest. And she shouldn't be a distraction from his feelings towards ladybug. That would never work out. Maybe if they knew each other better but right now he first needs time before trying anything new.

He is interested in her, and he knows plagg would say: just try it. But he can't, not yet. The wound his heart received from ladybug is too fresh and hurts to much. He cannot move forward yet. first he needs to give the rejection a place, he first has to be able to move forward. Until then it would be better to be friends. That way he would not give her false hope.

''Um... I am sorry Marinette...''

Adrien begins, scratching his head because he is nervous. Afraid of how marinette will react. He hopes his answer wouldn't destroy their friendship.

''Um... I have some else I love, but she rejected me...''

Blue eyes meet his green ones as he says the words. All kinds of emotions reflecting in marinette's eyes.

 _Was it also this hard for ladybug to reject him?_

'' but I'm not ready yet because I still love her and it would be unfair to date you while I still like someone else.''

The face expression of marinette turns from nervous to a horrified expression though she tries to hide it with turning her gaze away.

''I care about you as a friend but right now I cannot see you as someone I like. Maybe after some time I get to know you better. But first I want some time to progress my heartbreak.''

This is the right answer, it is the truth. The more he thinks about his relationship with Marinette the more he realised that he is interested in her but he knows that it would be better to first sort things out with ladybug so he can move forward once he has given it a place if marinette then still has feelings for him. On the other hand he is afraid he will disappoint her. If his chat character comes out will she still like him?

''I hope you understand''

(...)

After a moment of silence Marinette looks down but then looks up and gives him a fake smile, he knows it is fake because he uses that kind of smile very often.

''Yes yes of course ''

''take your time I-I will be waiting for you-o if you change your mind eh I mean if you interested I mean If you eh..'' she starts to panic an adrien feels sorry for her.

He touches her shoulder and says.

''thank you Marinette, hearing your feelings makes me feel really happy, but I am not ready for it yet. How about we first stay friends and get to know each other better like you proposed?'

''Yeah...'' Marinette responds her cheeks turning red because of the warmth Adrien's hand is emitting but tears begin to form in her Eyes.

He let's go of her shoulder and she turns her back towards him and runs away. Her running away leaves him alone and kind of lonely but that is an emotion he is familiar with. After sometime he takes his bag and walks towards the car where the Gorilla is waiting for him. He brushes an interested Nino off by telling him he will talk to him tomorrow because he is already late.

 **Author's note**

The end...

No, I am just kidding.

I wanted it to be realistic and I really feel like adrien first needs to get over ladybug, give it a place before he can get together with marinette. There is also the issue of what marinette will think of adrien as chat and what adrien thinks of marinette as ladybug. Writing this chapter was hard and I hope you are not disappointed. First I wanted to write marinette running away when adrien was still talking but I decided it would be better if she stayed until the end. I also wanted to split this chapter too because it is really long. Over 900 words and I wanted this story to have short chapters but leaving you on another cliffhanger would be to cruel. Though the ending of this chapter is in a way also a cliffhanger. I hope you look forward to the next chapter because the story is now 50 % done. Also thank you for the 2000+ views! What do you think of the story until now?


	7. part 7

**Confession**

Part 7

 _I do not own miraculous ladybug._

Marinette ran. With tears in her eyes past Alya to her home. Jumping on her bed, pillow against her face.

'' _Marinette...''_

'' _Um... I am sorry Marinette...''_

'' _Um... I have some else I love, but she rejected me...''_

After these words Marinette felt paralyzed and the words Adrien spoke after that didn't really reach her.

''It's over, I knew I shouldn't have confessed. My life is over!'' she screams while throwing her pillow in the air.

'' Do not be so dramatic marinette'' tikki says while flying towards Marinette.

''he was my first love..'' she says between her sobs.

''and not your last...''

''he is the one and only'' she says while turning to her wall touching a poster of Adrien.

''Get a grip Marinette, do not feel such negative emotion.'' Tikki says worried that Hawk moth might akumatize her.

'' I feel negative'' she says as she let herself fall on her bed again.

''did you really listen to Adrien that well?'' Tikki asks.

Marinette looks down. She must confess that she didn't really listen that well, she tried but she was so heartbroken that she didn't pay that much attention. She focused all her attention on not crying in front of him.

''Yeah...'' she mutters

She touches her shoulders where adrien touched her, she could feel the warmth of his hands on them. Tears leave her eyes. Did chat noir also feel like this?

'' _thank you Marinette, hearing your feelings makes me feel really happy, but I am not ready for it yet. How about we first stay friends and get to know each other better like you proposed?'_

''There is still hope, he just needs time. And he does want to know you better'' Tikki says trying to comfort marinette.

That is true he did say something like that. When marinette thinks about it, them first getting to know each other better does sound realistic. And she would rather have his feelings for her being honest. He did got rejected and if he wasn't interested in her he would say no. So maybe it isn't the end. She really hopes he will like her honestly. She doesn't want to be a replacement, a second choice. Maybe Adrien was just like her. Maybe he was interested in her and that girl just like she is interested in both adrien and chat noir. But just like she doesn't know if what she feels for chat noir is really love, he might not know he loves her (marinette). And that is why just like she choose adrien, because she was more sure of her feelings for him and had them for so long he chooses that girl.

But does it really work that way? Can people have multiple people they like? Can she make adrien fall for her, would she try?

Marinette is lost in thought. In her head she repeats the conversation with Adrien again.

'' _but I'm not ready yet because I still love her and it would be unfair to date you while I still like someone else.''_

He doesn't say he doesn't want to date her.

'' _I care about you as a friend but right now I cannot see you as someone I like. Maybe after some time I get to know you better. But first want some time to progress my heartbreak.''_

He needs time and wants to know her better.

'' _thank you Marinette, hearing your feelings makes me feel really happy, but I am not ready for it yet. How about we first stay friends and get to know each other better like you proposed?'_

She has a chance right?

''That's right could I still have a chance? He did say he wanted to try...'' she says while her eyes begin to shine and she jumps from her bed. But as fast as she jumped that fast she was already horrified on the ground when realisation hits her.

''But now I'm friendzoned !what if we get to know each other and he only wants to be friends!?'' she screams loud while grabbing her hair.

''You got friendzoned girl?''

 **Author's note**

So This chapter was split up because it was too long. If you do not understand things in this chapter then wait until the next, if it is then also not clear you can just ask it. Sorry if the English sucks by the way. By the way am I the only one who thinks of shugo chara when watching miraculous ladybug? I mean Amu is in love with Tadase while he is in love with her transformed alter ego. Just like adrien likes ladybug, marinette's alter ego.


	8. part 8

**Confession**

Part 8

 _I do not own miraculous ladybug._

''You got friendzoned girl?''

''alya!'' tikki hides while alya enters marinette's room.

''what happened, how did it go?'' she asks while sitting next to marinette.''

''he rejected me''

''what? Why ? ''

''he loved someone else but got rejected himself, he is interested in me at least I think but he said he needs time, to progress his heartbreak. He did want to know me better '' she says softly still sad

Alya gives her a stomp

'' hey girl that means you have a chance. Adrien didn't really seem like the type to date a crazy fan girl like you anyway so now you can get to know him better and make him fall for you. ''

''crazy?'' marinette repeats as she raises an eyebrow clearly offended.

''Of course you are always hiding and stuttering, having tons of posters, rubbing that controller against your face, yes I saw that, you have to admit that is a little weird.''

Marinette pouts

''but now you can show him the marinette who doesn't stutter and is nervous, this is great! You can show him who you really are.''

''I got a heartbreak and it is great...'' Marinette pouts.

''and what if he doesn't like the real me? I mean me because the me right now is real right?''

 _Or is the real me ladybug?_

Marinette furiously shakes her head while alya just ignores that.

''Marinette, you have made the first step, give adrien time. First spend more time with him, be better friends and then make him fall for you. You can ask him out again later. ''

''What if he decided he doesn't want to be more?'' she says softly turning away from alya.

''At least you tried but something tells me he does like you''

''Hmm... ''marinette answers.

''Are you going to give up?'' alya asks

''No '' marinette says I will not I will try.''

''Good, you should not replace the girl who rejected him but you should be the one he loves, honestly. And you shouldn't change yourself for that if he doesn't love the you you are now he doesn't deserve you, but girl if you spent more time with adrien I am sure he will love you'' alya smiles while giving marinette a hug.

Marinette smiles a small smile.

'But I didn't know he liked someone else, the thought never even crossed my mind''

''I know right?!'' marinette replies

'' but then again we do not know that much about him, we only see him at school and of course he has a reputation to behold.''

''What if he himself is different in real life? Like he is different when he is home'' alya continues

''Adrien will be awesome no matter what!'' marinette exclaims

''But what if...''

''I will accept that, because I love him'' marinette says abruptly but then blushing when alya giggles.

''Well take this chance for yourself to know him better okay? and decide your feelings once more when you know everything about him''

''pfft, what brought all this stuff up?''

''I Only want the best for you and you were just now talking about what if he doesn't like you? What if you do not like him?''

''That can not happen''

''What if he was chat noir '' alya smiles evily

"'wha? not this again alya'' marinette groans

''But what if''

''Well...''

''what if he was just like chat noir?''

''a flirt you mean?''

She must admit she sometimes actally liked how Chat flirted with her. at this thought her cheeks get a little red.

''I will probally get accustomed to it''

 _just like with chat_

''Is that a good thing?'' alya asks raising an eyebrow.

''I might even enjoy it''

''hmm..'' alya hums

''Who knows thats why i will try just like you said'' marinette says

''But who would reject beatufull dear hot adrien?'' marinette says as hearts fly around her

''I do not know but I have a way to find out'' alya says with a sneaky smile holding her phone

 **Author's note:**

Hard to write... sorry if it sucks i wanted to show you that marinette likes both chat noir and adrien but without placing one first and the other second it is more like, that one was first so they are more sure of that choice then to suddenly change and go for something they felt a few days later...

and to answer the question if english is not my first language: English is not my first language.


	9. Part 9

**Confession**

 _I do not own miraculous ladybug_

Part 9

Yesterday was a long day… the whole time he couldn't concentrate. Not on his homework, modelling or piano lessons. He got scolded ten times! He just couldn't get ladybug or marinette out of his mind. He was really happy marinette liked him, but he had just a heartbreak so he told her his honest feelings and she agreed with it. Hopefully she wasn't feeling so down he was worried for her. The other thing he was worried about was for akuma attacks. He would have to face ladybug again and a part of him did not want that. He Couldn't get any sleep because of all this. Then there was how he would act to marinette right now, and of course how she would act. He really didn't want their friendship to be destroyed.

*Sigh*

And there was another thing he was scared of. What if she didn't like his true self, he means she only knows him as adrien and though she has seen him a few times as chat noir she doesn't know that is him. Well sort of he himself also isn't that sure but chat noir is closer to the real him then adrien. What is she doesn't like who he truly is? What if she tells her friend alya and she speaks about it at her blog and then the whole world knows adrien is not perfect and then his father would be mad. He has to uphold his act. But he and marinette are friends and he sometimes let his mask slip. Maybe when they spend time together he should let his mask slip a little and watch her reaction. Maybe something positive will come out of it or the doom scenario, no marinette is not like that right?

He should just stop thinking about all this and concentrate on class.

''hey dude , you are looking exhausted''

''hi nino'' adrien replies when nino sits next to him.

'' so what was that with marinette, what did she want?'' he asked really trying his best to show he didn't already know.

''ow... um.. she confessed to me'' adrien replies looking down

''she what ow I didn't know she liked you, well what did you say'' nino said really badly acted while giving adrien a friendly punch.

''auw, I .. kind of rejected her..'' adrien said softly while rubbing his arm.

''why, isn't she sweet and cute? It isn't because of me right because I said I liked her?

''No, no and you have alya now don't you?''

''Dude!'Nino almost screams while his cheeks are turning red.

Adrien gives him a smug Smile and nino tries to give him another punch but adrien catches his arm.

''It is not because of you but... I'm not ready for it.. it is not like I have enough time with all my extra lessons and modelling and... And...I need time to progress my heartbreak''

''Your heartbreak?'' Nino asks while trying to free his arm from adrien's grasp.

Adrien nods letting nino's arm go.

''Who rejected you chloe?''

''What? No off course not!''

''But who did? I didn't know you liked someone''

''I'm sorry I didn't tell you I thought it was silly'' adrien lies

''Silly? love is never silly just tell me'' nino says

Should he tell nino? What if he questions him how, why, when, if he knows ladybug. But nino is his friend. And it doesn't seem like nino will tell anyone. He should trust his friend. And it is not like nino will shut up if he doesn't tell him.

''alright, but do not tell anyone else especially not chloe or marinette or alya or kim... just tell no one'' adrien says very threatening it makes nino swallow

''alright''

Adrien sighs very deeply

'' it is ladybug''

 **Author's note**

Many want to know how marinette will get to know adrien better, do keep in mind this fanfic is not supposed to be that long so... just do not set your hopes to high. I am afraid I will fail them. Also thank you for reviewing!

I also am thinking about doing another fanfic about miraculous ladybug after this one but then as a crossover with shugo chara.


	10. Part 10

**Confession**

Part 10

 _I do not own miraculous ladybug_

''Wha-Ladybug for real?'' Nino says confused but with a sneaky smile.

Adrien Nods.

''But how? Did you meet her or?''

''No.'' Adrien lied. '' But from all the videos of her and the interviews, she is just so awesome and strong but also kind.'' Adrien smiles.

''So that is why you acted so weird when she was in your room.'' Nino says while trying to get Adrien back to earth and away from dreamland.

''Yes.''

''Never knew you were a fanboy.''

Adrien punches nino's arm and Nino laughs.

''But there are a lot people who admire her, is it really love or?''

''I thought it was'' Adrien cuts Nino off and stares at his table with a concerned look.

''Is that why she rejected you? Because you do not know how she really is, the person behind the mask I mean?''

''Person behind the mask?'' Adrien asks.

''Yeah you know, we do not really know if she acts the way she ..well acts without the mask.'' Nino tries to be explain.

 _What? That couldn't be it she rejected him because she loved someone else..._

''No she loved someone else.'' Adrien answers.

 _Right?_

But what if that was just a lie. What if just like he doesn't know if Marinette only loves his Adrien side and not his Chat noir side, Ladybug also has a different side he doesn't know? For him Chat noir is more closer to his true self than Adrien. But he hadn't thought it might be the same for his lady. Maybe she acts different with the mask on and was afraid that he only loved her with the mask. Because truth to be told he only knew that Ladybug. Except the first time they met Ladybug acted insecure but after that she acted like the Ladybug he knew. So to truly say he loved his lady he must know her other side to but that will never happen because she wants their identities to remain secret

And now that he thinks about it.

Maybe his lady was just like him. Like he is afraid Marinette will not like his Chat noir side. She might be afraid he doesn't like her not Ladybug side, if she has one. Not that it matters now because she already has a boy she loved. She probably told him her secret identity to. He cannot be sure it was just a lie. And this all is just speculation.

*sigh*

''How do you know that?''

''What?'' Adrien gets snapped out of his thoughts by Nino.

''That Ladybug rejected you?''

''She told me how else?'' Adrien says raising an eyebrow in confusing only to later realise his mistake.

''she told you?! Nino litteraly screamed.

'' When did you meet? Did you talk with her? Do you know her? Did you confess?''

''Dude...'' Adrien says trying to calm Nino down. ''Ssst.''

'' Sorry.'' Nino answers.

Too much information oh no what should he say? if he says yes and this information would reach ladybug then she would know who he is- not that that matters to him but she wouldn't want it, and it would seem like he gossips about her-what should he do?

''I... Adrien turns away from nino do not feel like telling...''

''Please?'' nino tries.

''No.''

At with that Nino started a staring contest which Adrien won.

''Fine but what are you going to do about Marinette?''

''I do not know, first spent more time together as friends I guess?''

''Like you have so much time.'' Nino replies.

''I have time tomorrow.'' Adrien says.

''Really?''

''Yeah because I looked so drained and unhappy and because my piano lessons didn't go well the teacher gave me today off. Because of that Nathalie could reschedule my modelling and I am tomorrow afternoon free so how about we hang out together?''

''Just great, just when finally you can I can't, I have to go my grandma.'' He says throwing his hands up in the air out of frustration.

''Ow well maybe next time.'' Adrien says trying to hide the disappointment.

''Next time. '' Nino repeats mumbling.

But the truth is there will not be many more opportunity like this.

''Wait! Nino suddenly says.

''what?''

''You can use this chance to spend time with Marinette!''

Adrien Raises an eyebrow.

'' It was like literally yesterday that I rejected her. And now you already want me to spend time with her? Are you sure?''

''Positive'' Nino awnsers as he put his hands on Adriens shoulders.

''Just trust me...''

''Allright if you say so...'' Adrien says as he rolls with his eyes.

He has not much trust in this but if Nino says so? Well why not try? Adrien can think of a few reasons but when he sees Nino determined look he knows that if he doesn't ask Marinette, Nino will.

 **Author's note:**

Much longer than I wanted next one will be very short. really.

thank you for reviewing!


	11. part 11

**Confession**

Part 11

 _I do not own miraculous ladybug_

*Sigh*

Adrien packs his back and slowly walks outside of the classroom successfully hiding from Chloe.

'' _Just trust me.''_

Yeah right. How could he ever do that? He rejected her right? Well not really rejected but he said he needed time. On the other hand he did say he wanted to spend time with her and this was a chance of one in a billion. If you have seen his schedule for the next few weeks, well he will be lucky if he has time to take a break. He really wants to take a break tomorrow and do something fun. Not being alone in his room like always. And going out alone is also not a good idea, his fans will come to him or worse Chloe will find out and demand that he will spend time with her. Then he would rather spend it alone _this time._

As he walks down the stairs Adrien wonders what Marinette will think of it. She must have gathered all the courage to confess to him only for her heart to be crushed by him. Just like his heart was crushed by ladybug. Though Marinette has hope, and he has not. Spending time with friends would be nice, and they are friends right? But it would be to awkward to start hanging out right after her confession. Marinette must also need time to progress everything. And maybe after the next busy weeks he will have time to know her more and hang out with Nino too. Tomorrow he will just have to spend it alone. He isn't that close with others from the class.

But will Nino let him? Adrien just has to make a run for it to the car and then Nino cannot do anything against it.

As Adrien is finally out of school he turns around to see where Nino is. Adrien has no luck as he sees that Nino is standing on top of the stairs, making a movement with his head towards Marinette who is walking with Alya down the stairs. Adrien shakes his head and as a reaction Nino shakes his head and points towards Marinette. It seems Alya has noticed their little signing and Adrien decides he just has to run, luckily the gorilla is there now if nothing else happens...

''ADRIKENS!'' A loud voice can be heard together with the sound of someone running towards the stairs. Almost knocking Marinette and Alya over Chloe storms towards Adrien and hugs him.

''I heard you have tomorrow off! Now we can finally spend some time together, how about a date hmm?'' She says while rubbing her face against his cheek.

 _Damn it._

 **Author's note**

So this chapter is not that short but around 450 words. Next chapter will also be around this number of words. This update is part of the celebration to celebrate my birthday. The other stories that have been updated are: your guardian kwami! Do you remember I said that Miraculous Ladybug reminded me of shugo chara? Well I decided to do a crossover. The other story is Red hair shining in the light of dawn. (magi, akatsuki no yona) Until next time.


	12. part 12

**Confession**

Part 12

 _I do not own miraculous ladybug_

''ADRIKENS!'' A loud voice can be heard together with the sound of someone running down the stairs. Almost knocking Marinette and Alya over Chloe storms towards Adrien and hugs him.

''I heard you have tomorrow off! Now we can finally spend some time together, how about a date hmm?'' She says while rubbing her face against his cheek.

 _Damn it._

 _Who told Chloe?_

Adrien tries to get out of Chloe's grip, carefully. Taking hold of her hands and slowly making the distance between them bigger. In the corner of his eyes he sees Marinette and Alya stare at him and Nino storming down the stairs towards him.

''Um...I'' Adrien begins while looking pleading at Nino.

''What? Chloe voice's turns threatening for a second.

''Do not tell me you were going to spend time with him?'' She exclaims as she points to Nino who looks clearly offended by the ''him''.

''That is not possible because Nino is going to his grandma, I heard him talk about it with Alya.'' Sabrina says as she suddenly appears.

''Did you spy on me? ''Nino exclaims.

''Off course not you just talk to loud, everyone could hear it.'' Sabrina defends herself.

''What matters is now that you are free-'' Chloe begins her sentence looking at Adrien.

''Well he is not exactly free Chloe.'' Nino suddenly says as he walks closer towards them.

''What do you mean?'' Chloe growls as she glares at him and tightens her grip on Adrien's hands.

''He is going to spend tomorrow with Marinette.'' He says with a smug smile as he points towards Marinette who's mouth falls open just like Adrien's.

 _Wha?_

''Eh?'' Marinette reacts.

''What?'' Chloe exclaims as she glares at Nino and then turns her attention towards Marinette.

''Is that true?''

"'Um uh...'' Marinette responds as she scratches her head and looks confused and nervous at Adrien.

Adrien gives her a regrettable smile and after that a pleading look towards Nino while nodding towards Chloe. Nino winks.

''That is right.'' Alya suddenly says. ''Is it not Marinette?''

'' Eh.. uhm well um... I- " Marinette stutters not knowing how to respond.

What should she say? It was like yesterday that she got rejected but she does want to spend time with Adrien and she would rather not have Chloe around him.

Alya pokes her in her side.

''This may be your only chance, Adrien is always very busy you know. And look at how unhappy he is with Chloe holding him captive.'' She says as she nods with her head towards Adrien still doing his best to get away from Chloe but with no success and almost giving up hope.

''Come on, save the poor boy.'' She encourages Marinette.

Marinette stays silent for some time before looking at Adrien.

He does looks miserable. She does want to spend time with him. He is a busy person. Well alright then. Better early then never she guesses.

''That is right.''

''What?'' Chloe says.

''Why with her? You can do everything with me!'' She almost screams but then suddenly changing the tone of her voice. ''Do you not want to spend time with me Adrikens?''

''Um... we are ...going to game... which you do not like.'' Adrien answers, lying.

''Ugh... '' Chloe lets finally go of Adrien's hands and leaves, Sabrina following her but before Chloe is out of sight she blows Adrien a kiss.

''Next time, you spend it with me right?'' It is not a question.

Adrien nervously nods while rubbing his hands, finally free. As Marinette and Alya have travelled down the stairs and are standing next to Nino and Adrien. Nino gives him a pat on his back.

''Thank you Marinette.'' Adrien says while looking shyly at her rubbing his back. ''Sorry about all this.''

''Ow it ..it is fine, r-really.'' She says as she waves with her hands and her cheeks get red.

''But you guys are going to spend time together right?'' Nino says. ''I mean what if Chloe decides to really check it?''

''Well Marinette does not mind, she is free anyway.'' Alya says while also giving Marinette a pat on her back pushing her closer towards Adrien.

''You don't?'' Adrien asks her. Hope noticeable in his eyes.

''I would love to spend time with you.'' Marinette says after some time with a big dreamy smile.

 **Author's note**

First I wanted Adrien to ask Marinette, then I decided he would be to shy and Nino would ask for him and Alya would say yes for Marinette or she herself, in the end I decided Chloe should hear it and claim Adrien only for Marinette to save our poor cat boy with the help of Nino and Alya our two biggest Adrienette shippers. Especially Alya. Until next time. ( this is how Marinette is going to get to know Adrien better)


	13. Part 13

**Confession**

Part 13

 _I do not own miraculous ladybug_

''Nanana...'' Marinette hums on the beat of the music while standing in front of her mirror combing her hair. Though it was decided last minute, and Marinette wasn't that sure how she feels about already spending time with Adrien. This may be her only chance. Alya has already told her this is her chance to make him fall for her. But Tikki says not to worry and just take this moment to get to learn him better. Marinette can hardly wait. She is going to spend the day with Adrien .

''You sure are in a good mood now.''

Marinette nods as finishes her hair but grunts in frustration as her elastic band snaps.

''No! Why?''

''And here we go again.'' Tikki sighs as she remembers the events of yesterday.

Adrien would come at 11 o clock to Marinette's home. He thought Marinette would be more comfortable there. Marinette was very happy and with her head in the clouds but when she was home realisation hit her.

What should she wear? What are they going to do? Her room! The posters! And how is she going to spend time with him? she can't even talk to him normally.

As Marinette is running around Tikki flies towards her.

''Do not worry Marinettte, last time it also worked out. Just wear your regular outfit if you cannot think of anything else. I will help you with your posters and I'm sure you guys will figure out something to do. You can always go do the movies.'' She says trying to calm Marinette down.

''I guess you're right.'' Marinette says.

The rest of the day they spend carefully getting all her posters of Adrien from her wall and carefully hiding them away. Last time one was torn and forever since a blank spot can be seen on her wall. Marinette is still waiting on another poster to fill the spot.

'Marinette...'' het mother calls while Tikki hides when her mother comes in.

''Mama! Help My hair it won't – ugh'' Marinette grunts in Frustration.

Sabine walks toward her daughter and takes the elastic band from her.

''Mama, where are the clothes I wore yesterday?''

''In the washing machine.'' Sabine answers as he finishes Marinette's hair.

''What?'' Marinette responds with a face of horror.

''That is great Tikki what am I going to wear now?!''

''Tikki? Her mother respond confused.

''Ow uh that is a new word what is totally in on school you know Tikki?'' Marinette says while moving around with her arms while emphasizing the word ''tikki''.

Sabine raises an eyebrow.

''Well I have to find clothes I am going to wear so bye.'' She says as she gives her mother a kiss on the cheek.

''But it is almost time.'' Her mother protests while being pushed towards the door.

''Bye mom.''

'' Honestly that girl is always late.'' Sabine says while shaking her head and walking away from Marinette's room.

''Okay but Tikki what am I going to wear now?''

''You shouldn't be so nervous Marinette , common you must have more clothes Why not wear something you made yourself?''

''Hmm...''

Marinette spends like five minutes thinking before deciding to wear blue jeans with a white shirt with her own design on it. She was just about to put shoes on when the doorbell rang.

 _Oh no !_

She ditches the shoes and runs down the stairs toward the front door but she slips and falls down the stairs only for her father to catch her.

''Careful there.''

''Thanks papa.''

As Sabine also walks down the stairs and stands next to her husband Marinette turns around and stares at them suspiciously. ''Do not interrupt us this time please.'' She whispers intimidating.

''But Marinette, her dad begins, the boy looked so happy when he had food.''

''That is right , you should also listen to Adrien he is very nice but also a bit shy. He might not say his opinion about the matter, you yourself can have a strong opinion after all.''

''Okay'' Marinette sighs rubbing her head. But don't do anything that can embarrass me.''

As she opens the door she is greetend by the holy light shining down on Adrien and she is sure she can see angel wings. As he smiles brightly at her Marinette has to do her best to to swoon.

''Hello Marinette.'' He greets her.

''Helo-good-mor eh yo-hhhi!''

She already embarrassed herself. ..

 **Author's note.**

So... this chapter is long, next one will be short. The so called date will take a few chapters. Plot will be slow but after the date fast. Updates will take longer because of school. It took long to update because I had a problem with uploading docs but I think it is fixed now.


	14. part 14

**Confession 14**

 _I do not own miraculous ladybug_

* * *

''Helo-good-mor eh yo-hhhi!'' Marinette stutters while greeting him. Her head obviously red. Adrien never really paid much attention to it before and when he did, he didn't really thought much about it. Maybe she was feeling warm or something. But now he realised what a fool he was. Obviously she is red because of him, since she likes him. Though he cannot get his head around how she can like him so much that she is so nervous around him that her head gets red. Chloe never has that. At least he now knows he is not scary and that that is not the reason Marinette is acting nervous and stuttering around him, though that has been less and less.

''Good morning Marinette.'' He smiles. Marinette lets him in and on the stairs he can see Marinette's parents. They are home unlike a certain someone. Adrien shakes his head. He is here to have a fun time and get to know Marinette better. Though he is not sure if that is possible in just one day.

''Hello Adrien.'' Marinette's parents say as they walk down the stairs.

''Hello Mister and misses Dupain-Cheng.'' He greets them with the smile still on his face.

''Shall we go upstairs?'' Marinette suggests and Adrien lets her lead the way. When they arrive in her room he sits at the chair close to her bureau. She sits on the other chair across from it. To be honest, now he is even more nervous than when the first time he came here. Of course he was nervous, though tried to hide it, but at least than he knew what they were going to do. Now he has no Idea...

''So...'' He begins...''What should we do?''

''Um..I don't know what do you want to do?'' Marinette asks instead.

''Um... anything you want to do is fine...''

''That's not true we should do something we both like.''

''That's right...so what should we do?''

 _This is harder than he thought. And he has not that much experience with hanging around with friends. When he is with Nino they just game or play basketball._

''We could game, if you want to?'' Adrien suggests.

''Yeah, that's a great idea!'' Marinette says too loudly, making it obvious she also found the talk just now awkward.

They play the same game as last time, of course Marinette won five out of the six times they played. Though Adrien suspects she might have let him win. They have already been gaming for more than a hour. They put the controllers away and it is back to the awkward silence.

''T-thank you for spending today with me, I mean when at school Chloe was trying to spend today with me.'' Adrien says.

''O-ow don't mention it. We are friends, that is what friends do... spending time with each other.'' Marinette says with rubbing her head.

 _Friends..._

''But, if you do not mind me asking, why are you actually friends with Chloe? I mean she is not the nicest person around.'' Marinette asks first looking him in the eyes but then her eyes shift to her shoes. She has always wanted to ask him. Adrien is so nice, Chloe so not, and yet he is friends with her. She can see Adrien slightly shifting in his chair.

''Um.. while me and Chloe go way back. Or parents knew each other so we have often played with each other and I guess I am a little attached to her? I mean she has her nice moments to.''

She is not the nicest around, but the only one... well not anymore but, he guesses since they have been together for a long time since their fathers are friends and they are in a similar position he just got accustomed to her being with him. And he is not ready to just let her go. And he is sure he will hurt her if he leaves her. And he doesn't want to do that because in the end they are kind of Friends? He himself doesn't really know. Maybe he is just to weak and pathetic to stand up for himself and needs Chloe.

Marinette nods, but stays quiet obviously wanting to hear more.

But Adrien is saved by her parents.

*knock knock*

''Marinette? Adrien? It is lunch time, would you like the eat lunch with us?''

Marinette's eyes turn a little but annoyed and she pouts. She wants to decline, can't they just stay out of it? But when she turns her gaze back to Adrien and sees his eyes go big, his smile growing wider and she is sure she sees sparkles, she can't.

''Would you like that Adrien?''

Would he like it? He almost never eats with people together except in school.

''I would love it!''

* * *

 **Author's note.**

I am alive!

How long has it been, a year? I am sorry, I was busy with things and other fanfics and kind of stuck with how I was going to write this date... I really had no idea so I postponed it... for a year. But since I am done with my other fanfic : red hair shining in the light of dawn, I have decided to start writing this one again. Now I have lost my notes so I had to think about a lot of things again and I do know which way I want to go but I have no idea yet how I want the end chapter to be. It has also been a long time since I watched the show so I still have to get back into the flow.

This chapter is longer than usual, usual being around 300-500 words. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter the date continues, probably for one more.


	15. Part 15

Chapter 15

 _I do not own miraculous ladybug_

* * *

So until now the date didn't really go as well as she had hoped. She just didn't know what to talk about or what to do. Luckily in the end he asked if she wanted to game. Anything to get out of the awkward silence. The gaming was fun, and he even won one time. Her pride was a little bit hurt. But they didn't really talk much during gaming. How was she going to make him fall for her if they didn't talk? She also couldn't help but asking him about Chloe, since the topic was on.

Now they are walking down the stairs, she can already smell the croissants and baked eggs. Hopefully her parents didn't go to overboard. But that prayer went unheard as they finally made their way to the dinner table. There was no spot left without something on it. Her parents where already seated and gestured for them to join. Adrien eagerly did so though when he was almost on the chair he seems a bit reculant but when he looked at her parents smile he sat. And she followed.

''So Adrien how are you doing?'' Marinette's mother asks.

But Adrien seemed surprised at the question and also a little but nervous.

 _Did he never eat together with his father?_

''Um I am good.'' He replies.

''We heard from Marinette that you were very busy, how is the modelling going?''

''Ow it is going great, next week I have another show for my father's new line so he is pretty busy.''

To be honest Marinette is actually glad now that they are eating together, no awkward silences. But she does notice that Adrien seems a little tense, nervous? She can't really place her finger on it. Is he not used to lunching like this?

Marinette waves the thoughts away as she takes a croissant and puts some cheese on it. While doing it she sees Adrien roaming the table with it contests with his eyes. He can't choose. There is just too much... normal the cooks only prepare one meal and just enough now he has to...chose. But everything just looks so good.

''The croissants are very good.'' Marinette says hoping to help him out. He nods and takes a croissant.

''Try some of the strawberry jam, we made it ourselves.'' Her mother soon catches on.

With a small smile Adrien takes the jam from her. And just like that they all together have a nice conversation. Adrien asking all kinds of questions about the bakery and her parents answering and asking question of their own. Marinette sometimes also answers and asks. All in all it is nice and not awkward any more. It feels normal, as it should be. When they are all full Marinette slightly feels the panic rise. What to do now.

''By the way have you already been to that new shop that has just opened?'' Her father asks as he takes all the table wear.

''You mean the one across the supermarket?'' Marinette notes.

Adrien shakes his head. ''Not yet, but I would like to.''

''We could go now.'' Marinette says and Adrien seems to consider it and nods.

''Yeah...''

Adrien says his goodbyes to her parents and walks with her towards the front door.

 _Okay this is it Marinette, now you have to make him fall for you before he goes home._

Well Marinette is in thought she doesn't look where she is going ant accidently bumps into Adrien and makes him trip, he falls on the ground.

 _Good job Marinette! You made him fall be_ _ **for**_ _e you! Ugh..._


	16. part 16

**Fanfic Confession**

 _I do not own miraculous ladybug_

* * *

Marinette and Adrien are making their way to the shop. The wetter is nice, the sun is shining. It is not to warm and not to cold, almost no wind. At first they both were silent. After a while both tried some small talk. Like": '' The wetter is nice right?'' ''Y-Yeah it is, isn't it?'' Marinette's cheek were red, if not from walking besides Adrien than probably from embarrassment from letting him fall. Even though she apologized a hundred times, even though Adrien said he was fine, that she shouldn't be mad at herself since it was an accident. Marinette wanted to bang her head against the wall. Ugh she is such a **schlemazzel.**

But once they were on a subject they both enjoyed talking about, the conversation was nice. No awkwardness or anything like that. They talked about things they did with their friends, about school and the teachers, about cute animal videos, about the newest games, Which Marinette sadly didn't have but Adrien made the suggestion that next time they hang out they can play it at his home. Marinette almost squeals but could control herself. She shouldn't fangirl so much, Adrien probably wants someone who can act normal around him. Marinette is to her surprise able to.

When they are almost at the shop Adrien looks at the ground and then slowly at Marinette.

''I..um..'' He scratches his head. '' I wanted to thank you for spending today with me... Chloe can sometimes ...you know.''

''Can get very clingy?'' Marinette finishes. Adrien raises his Eyebrows in how bold Marinette said that but laughs.

''Yeah...'' he sighs after a while.

 _*Ringtone: Never never give up! Turn around and stand up! It is okay to fall down... and go up!*_

''Oh it is from Alya?'' Marinette says as she takes out her cell phone. '' Is it alright if I take it?''

''Sure I will wait on than bench over there.'' Adrien says as he points to it and Marinette nods.

''Alya, why are you calling?''

''Checking up on you of course! Well how is the date going?''

''Well the beginning was awkward but I guess things are going fine now.''

''Good. ''

''But Alya, you said that you were going to find out who Adrien has confessed to, how are you going to do that?''

''Just wait I have my sources. I will tell you when I know. So what are you doing with Adrien?''

''Walking to that new shop, Adrien is waiting at the bench.'' Marinette says as she turns around.

''Oh no.'' Her eyes slightly widen.

''What's wrong?'' Worry clouds Alya's words.

''Adrien is sitting on the bench but is getting harassed by some girl.'' She is slowly hovering closer to him, even though he tries to keep her out of his personal space.

''Well go save the boy.'' Alya says and Marinette pushes the red button.

 _All right Marinette calm down. You can do this. You can fight akuma's, save Paris, you can stand up to Chloe so this girl should be easy. Come on Adrien is in a pinch. Adrien is to nice for his own good and has a public image to maintain. C'mon Marinette! Find your courage!_

 _Channel your inner ladybug!_

Marinette takes a deep breath and marches towards Adrien and the girl, back straight, shoulders up.

''Come on, let's hang out for a while. '' The Girl who decided to sit on his right says. She has short blond hair and wears a little too small clothing.

''Sorry but I-'' Adrien gets interrupted by the girl. ''Don't be like that.'' She says as she puts her arm around him. '' We know each other, we have modelled together before you know?''

''Ofcourse I remember.'' Adrien says trying to break himself loose.

This is one of the new models for his father's line, he must behave nice to her otherwise it could reflect badly on his father. Who knows what the girl would say to the media if he hurt her? Ow why can't he stand up for himself and say what he wants to say.

''We could go swimming.'' She whispers into his ear.

''Echum. '' Marinette fakes a cough and steps closer towards the girl and Adrien. '' Sorry for the wait Adrien.''

''Marinette.'' Adrien smiles with a face that says: please save me.

''Who is that?'' The girl , Maylena says in a bitchy voice.

''Marinette, she is my friend.'' Adrien says, finally seeing his chance. ''Sorry, maybe I can hang out with you some other time.'' He peels himself from her grip and steps towards Marinette. But Maylena is having none of that, she takes him by the arm and pulls him towards her.

''I think I am more suited to hang out with you today, we are both models after all.'' She smiles sweetly.

''Really I...'' Adrien begins.

While all this is happening Marinette has enough of this. Always when she is close with Adrien something has to go wrong. Be it an akuma attack or Chloe. This time she is not going to back down. She steps forward, takes a hold of Adrien's other arm, pulls him towards her with so much force that he falls into her arms and the girl is forced off the bench, falling with her knees on the ground.

''I am so sorry, but he is with me.'' Marinette apologizes. She then turns around, not giving the girl another glance as her mouth falls open, taking Adrien with her.

* * *

 **Author's note**

A longer chapter than usual, but I didn't feel like splitting it. I hope you guys like it. Next chapter will probably be the end of the date, I keep changing it sorry. I tried writing Marinette show her ladybug, more confident side.

Ringtone is a song from the cartoon lolirock


	17. part 17

**Miraculous ladybug**

 _I do not own miraculous ladybug_

* * *

Marinette still holds Adrien's arm and takes him with her until they are in front of the shop. She then turns around to face him, but not looking him into the eyes. ''I'm sorry. I went a little to far.'' She lets go of his arm. ''It is just... you looked uncomfortable and the girl wouldn't listen. ''

Adrien gives her a small, genuine smile. '' It is fine Marinette, actually I am really glad you came and helped me. You looked really cool.'' He says as he smiles. ''Like a real superhero.'' Marinette's cheek turn red.

''B-but won't it cause you a problem?'' Adrien shakes his head. That could be but Marinette didn't do anything wrong it what Maylena's fault.

''Well we are at the shop.'' Marinette says as she points towards it. ''Shall we go inside?'' She asks.

Adrien walks towards the door and opens it. ''After you my lady.'' Marinette stutters a little bit and walks inside. ''T-thank you.'' Adrien smiles at her reaction. The just now confident Marinette turns into a stuttering mess because of a few words. He decides he is going to let a little bit of his '' Chat noir '' side out. To see if she would accept that side of him to.

The shops has all sort of things, from games to cook books. From jewels to dolls. But the design of it is very cute and the shop gives you a warm, welcoming feeling. There is also a shelve with funny headwear. Marinette picks out the pink hat with big fluffy cat ears and puts it on her head.

''How do I look?'' She asks.

'' _Purr_ \- fect.'' Adrien replies and Marinette raises her eyebrows..

''A cat pun..you used a cat pun.. '' She responds. Adrien's cheeks turn slightly red of embracement, normally only does it when he is Chat but he continues, Marinette does want to know the real him right?

''Ow it wasn't that _claw_ full now was it?'' He wants to try showing her a little more of his Chat side. Marinette laughs now, but not at him. He tries to push it a little further and tries to flirt with her, just a little to see her reaction.

''But I think you look cuter with only the cay ears and without the head, you know?'' He winks and Marinette just stops and stares at him and turns as red as an tomato.

''Thank...thank you...''She stutters and turns around. She picks another thing from the shelve and turns towards Adrien still red.

''Adrien you should try one to .'' She says to hide her own embarrassment. She chose cat ears.

Adrien looks into the mirror with the cat ears on. '' ''Well do they look _paw_ some on me?'' He says as he pouts a little to make himself look even more cuter, like the anime poses he always sees on TV.

'' _Purr_ haps.'' Marinette says as she jokes. ''Please stop with the cat puns.'' She laughs jokingly clearly having fun. Adrien smiles. He never guessed Marinette liked cat puns.

'' Not _paw_ sibly.'' He laughs back. And so the talk between him and Marinette continues with bad cat puns. After a while, they put the headwear back and walk further into the store. They come across some games. One catches their attention. Adrien picks it up and reads the back. Marinette reads it to over his shoulder.

''Seems interesting right?'' He says.

Marinette nods. He takes it with him and they walk around the store for another few minutes.

''You're going to buy it?'' Marinette asks. ''Yeah. And after a lot of practicing it I am going to invite you over and beat you. '' He says with a smug voice.

''Now now Adrien that is not fair you know.'' Marinette laughs. Adrien goes to the check out and Marinette follows. When they are out of the shop it is already almost dinner time.

''I am sorry Marinette but I have to go.''

''That is alright...'' Marinette says. ''Um I I had a lot of fun today. ''

''Me to.'' Adrien smiles as he waves goodbye. '' See you Monday.''

Marinette waves back. A smile on her face.

* * *

 **Author's note**

In this chapter I wanted Adrien to show his ''Chat noir'' side. I tried with the puns and with the last bit about the game and challenging Marinette. But it was pretty hard for me to write so I hope it worked a little? Credit for the cat puns go to: jeaninethecat It is amazing, you should take a look. (I cannot put a link here sorry.)


	18. part 18

**Confession 18**

 _I do not own miraculous ladybug_

* * *

Adrien sighs as he takes a seat at the empty dinner table. His father is missing, as always. He eats alone as always. He enjoyed eating lunch with Marinette and her parents much more. Maybe he should have asked if he could eat dinner with them. But his father would never allow that. Adrien should be happy that he could spend today with her.

He sighs again as he takes a bite of his food. Today was very nice and fun. He does have the feeling he got to know Marinette a little bit more. He is enjoying her company and he discovers sides he never saw before. Well maybe not that clear because now that he puts his mind to it, Marinette did acts similar towards Chloe like as she was to Maylena. Adrien guesses he never looked that good at Marinette to see.

Now he does. And Nino is right, Marinette is cute, especially with cat ears on.

He sighs.. he does like Marinette he notices that now. He gets all these warm feelings when he thinks about her, are those the so called butterflies in your stomach? But ... he still thinks about ladybug. Now he has two girls on his mind, way to go Adrien!

He sighs again. He is interested in Marinette, he cannot deny that. But his heart still belongs to ladybug, but hers won't ever be his. He just has to accept that. He has to move on and then maybe he can start something with Marinette.

So first he has to talk with Ladybug. He hasn't seen her ever since the day he confessed. They need to talk about things and where to go from now.

Adrien thinks some more as he finishes his plate. He wants to know who Ladybug loves. You might call it silly, that it is not his business. But he loves her, and to let her go, he just needs to know who she loves, since that was the reason she turned him down.

He sighs again as he stands up. The next time he gets a chance, he is going to ask her.


	19. Part 19

Chapter 19

 _I do not own miraculous ladybug_

* * *

Just as he wants to leave the room his father walks in. His father doesn't look happy. Not that he normally wears a smile on his face. Adrien just knows that when he has this kind of face he is annoyed about something. Since it is directed at him, Adrien guesses he heard something from Maylena.

''Adrien we need to talk.'' His father says with an authorise tone.

''Can it wait?'' Adrien tries.

''No.'' And so Adrien sits down.

''I got called today by the manager of one of my new models, Maylena.'' He begins. Adrien rolls his eyes _. Ofcourse._ But his father glares at him for doing that.

'' I got word that one of your friends made her fall on the ground when she was just talking to you. '' Adrien wants to interrupt but the gaze his father gives him doesn't let him.

''This is not what I had in mind when I let you have today off. I bet this friend is just like that Nino?''

''It was another friend. Maylena was harassing me and Marinette helped me get away from her!'' Adrien shouts clearly angry that his father would talk about his friends like this.

''Adrien Agreste, how dare you talk like that to me, where are your manners?''

His father shakes his head. ''You will apologize to Maylena when you two have lunch together.''

''Father!.'' Adrien tries to interrupt. But his father doesn't let him speak. ''No, you will. You will also stop hanging out with these so called friends. They only have a bad influence on you. Adrien can you not see that? Maybe I should have you home schooled again just in case. You can go now.'' His father gestures with his hand.

''But!''

''That's it, you can go now.''

Angry Adrien runs towards his room. Why is he like this? Why can he not stand up to himself like Marinette, Chloe or Ladybug? Why can he not say what he wants like Nino can or Alya? Why can't he be the real him..whoever that is? Why does he always listen to his father like..like some kind of puppet, a doll. Tears stream down Adrien's face. He hates this part of him. How could anyone like this part of him?

* * *

 **Author's note**

We are getting closer towards the end


	20. Part 20

Confession

 _I do not own miraculous ladybug_

* * *

Adrien hasn't seen his father all day and he is grateful for it. He just had dinner and now has some time to do homework before he has to go to bed. Lucky for him there is an Akuma attack. The victim of course is not that lucky but now he finally has a chance to talk with ladybug, if she doesn't run away. They, like always are able to catch and purify the Akuma. Though he feels like Ladybug could do it all on her own, still she keeps him at her side, for now. When Ladybug turns away to disappear Chat stops her by holding her arm.

''My lady... please wait I want to talk.'' His voice sounds kind of broken.

''Now..?'' She says hesitantly. ''You know that our transformations will soon be over.'' The beeping is a reminder.

''Then lets meet at the three trees in the park in costume. I really want to talk about last time.'' Chat tries.

Ladybug looks unsure, clearly finding this whole situation awkward but nods. ''Okay.'' With that Chat lets go of her arm and she leaves. Adrien makes his way to the park, his transformation comes undone and he gives Plagg some cheese to be able to transform again.

When he arrives at the spot ladybug is already there.

''Y-You wanted to talk?''

''Yeah...'' he says as he scratches his head. How is he going to do this? He sighs. ''About my confession..you said you loved someone else.. is that really true?'' He looks into her blue eyes.

Ladybug nods slowly. ''Yes, I am sorry.''

He needs this conformation. ''But I'd like for us to stay partners, like we have until now, if that is possible.'' Ladybug says fast.

Adrien nods though it will be hard and awkward in the beginning, if they both try it might work out. But then he needs to be able to let her go, no jealousy, no possessivenes, no more flirting.

''But I need to , even if it might not be my business, but I really need to know who you love...''

Ladybug raises her eyebrows in surprise and looks away. Holding her left arm with her other one.

''Why..?'' She says after a while softly.

''In order to let you go..I need to know who my Lady loves.''

Ladybug stays silent for a while and then mutters. '' I don't see...'' She doesn't finish as she shakes her head in thought. Adrien is getting irritated. Why does she have to keep everything a secret? They are partners are they not? So why doesn't she trust him?

''Come on you never want to tell me anything. Do you not trust me?'' Chat sounds angry.

Ladybug eyes widen in shock at his words. But then she turns angry to.

''Why are you like this?'' she snaps.

''Just tell me!'' Chat counters.

''Fine!'' ladybug shouts. She takes a deep breath and whispers.

''It is Adrien, Adrien Agreste...''

* * *

 **Author's note**

I realised I used Adrien and chat both….well not that it really matters i mean they are both the same ….what do you think?


	21. Part 21

Confession

 _I do not own miraculous ladybug_

* * *

''It is Adrien, Adrien Agreste…''

 _What?_

Chat's mouth hangs open.

 _Adrien? Agreste? ... That's him! That- no...that is that other side of him. Not the real him._

 _She doesn't love ''him'' she loves ''Adrien.'' Not the real Adrien, she doesn't know the real Adrien. He himself doesn't even know, but definitely not the ''Adrien'' who is like a doll to people. Like to Maylena, Chloe or his father. Who does whatever other people ask of him. How can she like that part of him? That side. His chest hurts. This cannot be. His Lady cannot love that side of him, how could she? He hates that side!_

''Adrien.'' Chat says with a sour face. Ladybug looks confused.

''How could you like him?'' He spats.

''What ?'' ladybug shouts offended.

''You don't even know him!'' Chat yells.

''How do you know?!'' She says. '' I do know him, he is very nice!''

''Because that is what people expect of him! He is a doll, a puppet of his father. He can't even stand up for himself!'' Chat shouts back.

Ladybug's hands turn into fists.

''How can you love a guy like that?'' He asks desperately, hoping it is not true.

 _Why does she have to love that pathetic side of him? Not the cool Chat side? Does everyone prefer the doll ''Adrien''? With no free will?_

''What is wrong with you?'' ladybug says, angry that Chat acts like this. Angry for talking about Adrien like that. Putting his nose in things that are not his business.

''My love for Adrien is not your business. I do not have to tell you why I love him.'' She says as she points towards Chat, lecturing him. Chat's eyes narrow.

''He is pathetic!'' Chat shouts.

That's it, ladybug snaps.

''No... You are pathetic! Why so jealous? Want to know why I love Adrien? Because he is so much better than you will ever be! '' Adrien would never act like this, Ladybug thinks.

Chat's eyes widen and he looks hurt. He feels like he has been shot through his heart. When Ladybug sees his expression she immediately regrets saying it, she just lost her temper.

''Yeah...I bet he is.'' Chat whispers to the air.

''Chat...'' She tries softly saying his name. But in the blink of an eye he is gone. Ladybug is alone.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Have you ever been in a fight and said things you didn't mean?

Cliffhangers everywhere!

I hope the characters don't seem to ooc.


	22. part 22

**Confession**

 _I do not own miraculous ladybug_

* * *

Slowly Adrien walks down the stairs of the school, towards the front door and out of the school. He didn't pay any attention towards the teachers, but they didn't even notice. Nino did see that something was wrong and thought it was about his date with Marinette. Adrien assured him that the date was fine, but that he still needed time to think. Nino let it go for now and Adrien was happy with that.

It should be no surprise that he hadn't seen his father this morning. He ate breakfast alone, like always. The whole time, even now he is thinking about what happened with Ladybug last night. He cannot comprehend how someone amazing like ladybug can love _''Adrien.''_ That particular side of him. When he tried to tell her his flaws she didn't even listen. Called him pathetic. She is right he is pathetic. His _Adrien_ and _Chat_ side. He is.

But how can she love Adrien the doll, the puppet side? The pathetic boy we cannot stand up for himself? Does ladybug even know the real side of him? No... She called Chat pathetic... but that is a side of her _beloved_ Adrien. Which means she likes _doll Adrien_ , but that one is fake and is not even suppose to exist...Or is the real Adrien or Chat not supposed to exist?

From out of the corner of his eyes he sees Marinette walking behind him. Marinette... does she like the real him? Or does she like the _doll Adrien,_ the one he hates, who he doesn't want to be. _The one Ladybug likes._

''Marinette...'' He begins as he stops and turns around as he catches her attention. ''What do you like about me?'' Marinette looks surprised at his question. But that is expected it came out of the blue. He himself is also surprised he asked. But he does want to hear the answer but on the other hand he is afraid of it.

''Ow eh... well ...how you're always so nice to people... like even to Chloe well everyone hates her..'' Marinette rambles. She is still continuing talking but after the first few sentences Adrien is not listening anymore. When Marinette realizes this she stops. Adrien gives her a sad smile.

''Is there something wrong, Adrien?'' Adrien sighs.

I am only nice not because I don't want to hurt her, well partly, but also because I am afraid what will happen if I lose her. Because I cannot stand up for myself, I let her order me around not because I'm nice, because I'm a weak, apathetic doll. Who Marinette likes is the same one Ladybug loves. _''Doll Adrien''_ that part of him. But he doesn't want to be that part, he hates that part, that side.

''I am sorry Marinette but I do not think things are going to work out between us.'' He can see the hurt on Marinette's face. It pains him to see her like that. She is his friend after all. While he is turning around he can see Marinette trying to find words in the end she gets a softly _why?_ Out.

Adrien turns once again around.

''You don't know the real me.'' With that he leaves and goes into his car. When he is home he sees his father, to his surprise.

''Adrien.'' His father says while looking at him. '' Nathalie has made arrangements for you to leave school. Soon you will be homeschooled again.'' He says while being pleased with his decision.

''What?'' Adrien says harshly. ''I do not want that.''

''Can't you see that I want the best for you?'' His father sighs while shaking his head.

''No I don't. '' Adrien clenches his fists. He is done with this.

''I don't want you to decide what best for me. I want to do it myself.'' He glares at his father.

''Now listen here!'' His father begins lecturing him but Adrien is already walking away towards his room. He locks the door.

''Plagg claws out.'' Adrien transforms into Chat Noir and disappears into the sky through his window. He can hear his father scream his name from behind the locked door. But he will not listen. He will not be a doll any longer.

* * *

 **Author's note**

I wanted this to be shorter...oh well...

I will try to update atleast once a month. School will start again but if I am not busy it will be more often like once a week.


	23. part 23

Confession 23

 _I do not own miraculous ladybug_

* * *

''I messed up!'' Marinette says as she jumps on her bed, burrowing her face in a pillow. ''Tikki, I messed up.''

''Marinette...'' Her red kwami begins.

''He said it wouldn't work out!'' Marinette sobs. Her heart broken again. '' I tried my best!''

''Yes you did.'' Tikki nods.

''But it wasn't enough...'' Marinette sobs again.

''Sometimes that happens.'' Tikki says. ''I know but I thought...I mean the date went well..so...'' Marinette can't find her words. She thought she had a chance, the date went well, she thought. But it feels like in one day Adrien's view changed. Marinette sighs. This is not how she wanted today to be going. She still had to fix the mess she made with Chat. She shouldn't have said those things, but she was just so angry at him.

''But I think there is something wrong with Adrien. He didn't act like himself in class.'' Tikki says as she floats towards Marinette giving her cheek a hug.

''Well...he did seem a little off now that you mention it. Maybe something happened?'' Marinette goes into a sitting position. ''He asked me why I loved him...and after my answer he said I do not know the real him.''

''Maybe he is insecure...'' Tikki begins. ''Maybe he thinks you do not truly love him...''

''I do love him.'' Marinette responds immediately.

Tikki rolls her eyes. ''I know.'' She sighs. ''But does Adrien know?''

''I confessed, remember.'' Marinette says not seeing where Tikki is going with this.

''Once you said to me that you don't know if ladybug is part of who you really are, a side of you. That when you're ladybug you're different from 'being Marinette'. At least according to you. ''

Marinette nods. ''Maybe Adrien is going through something similar. ''

Marinette raises her eyebrows at Tikki's words. ''Not you to, are you implying Adrien has a superhero alter ego to?'' Tikki shakes her head. ''Not that but he does have an image to uphold does he not?''

Marinette nods. ''I guess...that is why he didn't stand up against Maylena...I think?''

''Marybe Adrien is worried you only love the image of him he is trying to keep.''

Marinette thinks about this. ''But ...I mean...I think I love Adrien...No I do...but if you put it like that...does this mean that Adrien hasn't shown his.. I don't know what to call it. Full? Real side?'' Marinette shakes her head as she walks towards her balcony. She needs some fresh air.

She closes her eyes. He did act a little different on their date but she didn't mind, she even enjoyed it. If he is afraid she won't love him for who he really is, he just has to show her and then she can see if she really loves him, right? Because she thinks she does.

Marinette lets out a deep sigh before suddenly getting tense as she hears someone landing on her roof. When she looks up she sees Chat Noir. He jumps from the roof towards her balcony standing next to her. Her mouth hangs open.

 _What is Chat doing here? I did want to talk to him but..Does he know I'm Ladybug?_

Chat doesn't say anything as he eyes Marinette. He doesn't look good. He looks sad and hurt and she can see a glint of anger in his eyes. This is her fault. She shouldn't have said those words. But he shouldn't have acted the way he did.

''Are you all right?'' He asks.

 _Well that is a surprise, she broke his heart and said mean things to him yet he is asking how she is. Oh no wait... Ladybug did that. Does this mean he knows her Identity? But how?_

Marinette looks into his sad eyes. Her rejecting him must have hurt a lot, just as much as Adrien rejected her. She never really paid attention to that detail. How does she feel? Probably the same way he feels.

''You're not the only one with a broken heart.'' She says.

* * *

 **Author's note**

The end ...

Just kidding, to be continued...

As for why I put the last part with Adrien's dad in the last chapter, I wanted a conflict between him and his father so that he would run away. In one of the chapters before that one ( I believe 18 or 19) his father says that it might be better if Adrien is homeschooled again. His father thought more about it and decided it would be for the best and thus you have the scene at the end of last chapter.


	24. Part 24

Confession 24

 _I do not own miraculous ladybug_

* * *

''You're not the only one with a broken heart.''

''What?'' Chat responds. Eyes getting bigger and he slowly walks closer to Marinette.

 _Oh no_

The words just slipped! But no one except ladybug should have known about his heartbreak! She messed up, is he going to figure it out?

''How do you know that?'' His voice is now sounding angrier.

He came to Marinette's house to see how she was doing. He remembered how he felt after being rejected and just wanted to make sure she wasn't being akumatized. If that happened because of him he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Marinette is still his friend after all, right?

But how could Marinette know about his heartbreak? Did ladybug tell her? Is she ladybug's friend...or is Marinette...

He opens his mouth to ask but before he can he hears someone walking into Marinette's room.

''Marinette! Where are you?''

Marinette glances at the source of the sound.

''Alya..'' She says. As she turns her head to look at Chat again she sees that he is already gone. Probably ran so that Alya would not see him.

''There you are.'' Alya says as she gives her friend a hug. ''Hope you don't mind, your mom let me in.''

Marinette shakes her head. ''It is fine. ''

''Hmm...'' Alya hums.'' Did something happen?''

''No No.'' Marinette shakes her head.

''If you say so.'' Alya says and motions for Marinette to follow her as they go sit somewhere inside her room.

''What brings you here Alya?''

''Well.'' Alya grins. '' Remember when I told you that I would find out to who Adrien confessed?''

Marinette nods.

''Well I found out.''

''How?'' Marinette gasps.

''Nino told me after some...encouragement. '' She winked. ''You will never believe who it is!'' Alya says excited. Marinette is nervous. It might not really be her business. But she really wants to know..she nods for Alya to continue.

''It is Ladybug!''

* * *

 **Author's note**

I told you we are moving towards the end! So I am busy with school (surprise, who isn't?) So I am trying to update once a month at least. Thank you for all the reviews. I enjoy reading your opinions. Though I am worried some of you read to deep into things. I am not that great of a writer and I do have the big line in my head but I write the story chapter by chapter. I hope I don't disappoint you guys.


	25. Part 25

**Confession 25**

 _I do not own miraculous ladybug_

* * *

''It is Ladybug!''

''What?'' Marinette's eyes widen. In surprise and shock.

Ladybug? But that is her! Adrien never confessed to her, she confessed to him! Wait... no one knows she is Ladybug...which means Adrien confessed not to Marinette but to her superhero alter ego.

She gets snapped out of her thoughts by Alya's ringtone from her cell phone.

 _Ringtone: Raise your hands you can touch the sky, Reach the stars we can make you fly, Call the girls fun is in the air, SOS we will be always there!_

Alya gives an annoyed look at being interrupted by her phone but still looks at her screen to see who it is.

''It is Nino, give me a minute.'' She says as she walks towards the balcony.

Marinette begins thinking again.

Adrien confessed to ladybug, she repeats. But that never happened. Adrien never did that..not personally. And she is sure she would have remembered it. The only one who confessed to her while she was Ladybug was Chat Noir. She is certain of that...wait.

Marinette's eyes widen in realisation. It cannot be... Adrien is Chat Noir.

Just as she wants to scream she feels a hand on her shoulder, when she turns around she sees a worried Alya. Before Marinette can say anything Alya talks.

''Adrien...he is gone.''

''What?'' Marinette still half in her own thoughts gasps.

''He left his home. Nino just called asking if I have seen him, I didn't. Have you seen him?''

''No...Only that he went into the car.''

 _But if Adrien is Chat than he was here one minute ago, but that can't be right?_

''I am going to meet up with Nino to search for him, are you coming?''

Marinette is silent for a moment before answering. ''I need some time but I will join you as soon as I can.'' Alya gives her friend a nod before leaving.

Tikki appears from her hiding place.

Marinette sighs. Adrien is Chat Noir... the more she thinks about the possibility the more she is sure that it is true. Pieces are completing the puzzle. How could she have not seen that before. But now that she knows...Some things start to make more sense. Adrien suddenly asking why she loves him makes much more sense.

''This is all so messed up!'' She screams as she crashes down on her knees, her hands covering her face.

* * *

 **Author's note**

I first planned for this to be longer but I needed more time to write that part, since I have school work coming up Updates will be slower.

ringtone from the cartoon lolirock.


	26. Part 26

**Confession 26**

 _I do not own miraculous ladybug_

* * *

Adrien is Chat Noir, who confessed to ladybug, who is Marinette. She rejected him. Then Marinette, who is ladybug confessed to Adrien, who is Chat noir, and got rejected. So both of them rejected each other while they loved each other?

No To bad it is not that simple.

Marinette loves Adrien, not just because of his looks but also because how he acts and his personality. Chat noir likes ladybug but Marinette thought that was just .. that he was just trying to flirt, not really being serious. But she never really gave Chat a chance did she? Because she only had eyes for Adrien. When it comes to Adrien all other things disappear to the background. She only has attention for him. But because of that, because she loved, admired him she didn't see his flaws, his worries. Maybe he is right. Maybe she really doesn't know the real him, or all of him. But it cannot be that everything was a lie, could it be? All the times that they spent together, that they laughed had Adrien been faking that? No he was happy honestly.

It is not that she dislikes Chat, she likes him very much. But she never considered him as a boyfriend because she was so focused on Adrien. To be honest there were times when her heart beat faster and that she blushed because of him. But she pushed those feelings down. She loves Adrien and cannot be in love with two boys, is what she thought.

And what does Adrien think about her? About Marinette? Would he be disgusted that shy Marinette is ladybug? He must have figured it out, didn't he?

Marinette lets out a sigh and Tikki flies worried in front of her.

What is she going to do now? Everything is so complicated and messed up. And now it seemed Adrien ran away from home! Because of her? Or because of something else? Another thing she does not know about him.

But even when she thinks about it now, she thinks, believes she still likes Adrien. But maybe those feelings are based on a illusion. In that case she should make sure, what Adrien feels, what she herself feels, what they are going to do from now on. They have to talk. She has to talk with him.

With new found motivation and determination Marinette stands up.

''Tikki, spots on!''

*transformation sequence*

''Adrien, no he is Chat right now, I am coming.''

* * *

 **Author's note**

This chapter was hard to write... because I myself made everything so complicated and now have to write it so that the ending will be believable... I am not good at writing endings. But with this we are nearing towards the end of this fanfic. I hope you still enjoy it and what do you think of season 2?


	27. Part 27

**Confession 27**

 _I do not own miraculous ladybug_

* * *

Adrien, No he is chat noir now, runs on the rooftops of Paris. He has no particular goal in mind. He Just wants to keep on running forever, not thinking about anything.

Marinette is ladybug isn't she? How else would she know he had a broken heart? Being Ladybug's friend would be too far stretched. It would explain some things. How she and Ladybug where never at the same place at the same time. How she was often late in class. But ladybug is confident, knows what to say and not nervous. At least not after the first time. But Marinette, often stutters around him, acts kind of shy. But now that he thinks about it, Marinette often did act confident and like ladybug. Just not much around him. Or does ladybug act like Marinette?

This is all so confusing! Chat Noir sighs.

It is true that Marinette stuttered a lot and acted awkward and unsure. But the more time they spend together the more that began to lessen. The more she acted like... he saw her acting in class. She must have been nervous around him because she likes him. But she likes the Adrien side of him, not Chat Noir. But isn't he both? He doesn't know, he feels lost. But running around from roof top to roof top, feeling the air all around him, makes him feel weightless and he doesn't want to think about anything else.

''Chat!''

Chat Noir stops right in his tracks. This voice...It is ladybug. No Marinette...No.. Does ladybug also feel like him? Feeling like he is a different person as Chat Noir than as Adrien? Does she also sometimes doesn't know how to act? Like that she feels she puts on a mask, has to play a certain roll? Who is Real, Marinette or Ladybug?

''Please... I want to talk.'' Ladybug/Marinette continues.

''I have nothing to say to you.'' Chat Noirs says.

''I am sorry, I shouldn't have said those things to you that night.''

''Well can't do anything about that now.'' He says back while still not turning around.

'' Chat, Adrien. Please let's talk.''

Chat sighs.

''Ladybug...are you really Marinette?''

Ladybug takes a deep breath and then lets her transformation be undone. The face that stares back at him he recognizes, he has seen it many times. His friend, the girl who told him she liked him.

''Marinette.''

* * *

 **Author's note**

Merry Christmas! I am kind of lost how I am going to write the ending but I am trying just have to piece everything together but I am afraid I will disappoint people. Welp nothing I can do about that. Guess thats life. Next chapter or the one after that they will probably talk things out.


	28. Part 28

**Confession 28**

 _I do not own miraculous ladybug_

* * *

''Marinette'' Chat Noir whispers. Marinette looks unsure for a second but then her eyes turn determined. '' When I first met you I mistook your action and thought you put gum on my seat. I didn't want to listen to your explanation. I acted mean towards you. '' She starts slowly walking towards him. '' But even then you acted nice to me, even lend me your umbrella. '' Marinette takes a deep breath. ''Even when people act mean towards you, even when things don't go the way you want them you always act kind and friendly. You try to be there for your friends. When I see your smile I feel all warm in side. '' She stops standing still a few meters from him. '' That feeling in my chest only grew the more I got to know you. All those times we spend together as Marinette and Adrien, was that not you?''

''That's that's not it...'' Chat noir grimaces.

''But I must be honest. I never gave Chat Noir a chance, in my head Adrien was the only one. I was so focused on you I sometimes got detached from reality or acted to impulsive. I should have been honest to you from the start but I hadn't yet the courage to confess to you as Adrien. And I was afraid that I would reveal my identity if I told Chat that I was in love with Adrien. I said I didn't want to reveal my identity because it is dangerous, and it is dangerous but that was not the only reason. I was afraid that if you found out it was me, That Marinette was ladybug that you would somehow lose faith in me. When I had just become ladybug I was not sure if I was the right person for it. But as time went on I got more confident and realised that ladybug is really a part of me. ''

''I would have never lost faith in you my lady.'' Chat says.

'' I know, but even when I know I just couldn't get the thought what if... out of my head.'' Marinette says. ´´ I want to apologize to you..about what I said last night. I shouldn´t have said that. Maybe I thought about you wrong, maybe you didn't show your all and I didn't show you mine. But Adrien I don't want you to be hurt and I'm really sorry if I hurt you. Sometimes I just get angry and think I'm always right even when I´m not. But I do care about you.´´ She takes another step closer. ´´Was the boy I spend time together with not real, is that not a part of you?´´

''When I am Chat Noir I can be whoever I want to be. I can do whatever I want, say whatever I want. But when I'm just Adrien I always have to listen, be perfect, make no mistakes.´´ Chat says as he looks at the ground.

´´Even when you´re around friends?´´ Marinette responds.

´´...´´

´´With Nino?´´

´´N..no..when I was around you guys I was my real self I think..I I just don´t know. Everything has just gotten ..feels so.. complicated. I just don´t know who the real me is anymore.´´ Chat puts his face into his hands.

´´Do you have to be just Chat or just Adrien? Can´t both be a part of you? Aren´t both just different sides of you?´´

´´Because I don't want to hurt them! Because I want to please them all because I don´t want them to leave me! I don't want to leave Chloe alone because I know how being alone feels!''

''O Adrien.'' Marinette takes a step forward. ''You are not alone, not anymore. Even if you do not like me back I will always be your friend. You have Nino to and the others and... people can change maybe...maybe if you talk to Chloe she will change? Maybe she will do it. If you want to change yourself then try but only because you want to for yourself. Not for your father, Chloe or anyone else.''

Chat noir lets his hands fall to his side and looks into Marinette's eyes.

''Do you Remember when I confessed and we decided we should get to know each other better?'' Chat noir nods. '' let's do that again. Let's take our time and get to know each other...all sides of each other again...let's find our true real selves... together If you want. I want to help you.´´ Marinette says as she holds out her hand for Chat/Adrien to take.

* * *

 **Author´s note**

Ugh...this took sooooo long but was soooo hard to write. I hope you guys are not disappointed. I did my best. I rewrote it like 3 times. This fanfic was never supposed to be so long and the more I wrote the more complicater it got. So I hope this chapter doesn´t feel to forced. I would like to know your thoughts about this chapter. If you have questions ask them. Sorry if it all seems confusing. This is not the last chapter by the way. There is still the issue with Adrien´s dad that need solving so I think that there will be 3 to 6 more chapters. But I also thought this fanfic would have 14 in total. We will just have to wait and see. Please review. Next chapter will probably also take a while since it is also one of the hardest to write.


	29. Part 29

**Confession 29**

 _I do not own miraculous ladybug_

* * *

Chat Noir looks at Marinette's outstretched hand as he thinks about all the things she said. He is still mad, no that is not the right word, more upset about what she said last night and this whole situation actually. But he doesn't hate her. He still likes her. Still wants to be her friend. He also knows the feeling of saying something in the moment and regretting it later.

It is not all her fault. But he still doesn't really know what to think about the ladybug is Marinette reveal. He needs more time to figure it all out. To figure his feelings out. But that's okay he guesses. He is willing to try. He still feels that the one Marinette likes isn't really him but she did respond well on their date. Maybe he shouldn't think his thoughts are 100% the truth. No one can truly know what the other is thinking. Maybe they both reacted a little bit too strong and to soon. Maybe they should have communicated better. Maybe they just need to put things together first and slowly go from there. Adrien knows he would regret turning Marinette's offer down.

He might still not understand a lot of things, how Marinette can like his Adrien side, who he really is, how to get his father to listen to him. But Marinette is an important friend. Still is. He doesn't want to lose their friendship. They just have to take a step back and try to move from there. See where it all takes them he guesses. More you can't do then try. Figuring out himself and trying together sounds less scary and hard then doing it alone.

He gives a small smile as he takes Marinette's hand as he untransforms.

''I am still upset about this all, but it is not all your fault and I would like learn all sides of ourselves together. Let's try again.'' Marinette nods as they look into each other's eyes for a few seconds before being interrupted by a familiar voice.

''There you are! Everyone was so worried!'' They let go of each other's hand and turn around.

''Mom?'' Marinette gasps.

* * *

 **Author's note**

This took way longer and is much shorter than I had hoped for. Sorry for the wait. This part of the story is just so hard to write. Everyone has expectations of it and I do not want to let anyone down. I tried my best but the chapter didn't really turn out exactly how I wanted it but otherwise I may never finish it. The idea of this chapter and how I want the story to go is in this chapter. So that is all good. The execution of it could be better but oh well maybe one day after the story is finished I will change some things. As for the answer to a long review from a guest read below.

Adrien mentions Chloe

I had rewritten the chapter a few times so once upon a time there was a bit of Chloe in there but I deleted that but kept the part that is still in it. Chloe is one of the them. I used her name to be more specific and because I needed a reason why he puts up with her.

Marinette knows the right thing to say.

I wrote it like this because this is what come to mind. Didn't really think of it to write it differently. I also get the feeling that in the show Marinette also seems to know the right thing to do/say like how she always seems to know how to defeat an akuma. Like once she makes her mind up to do something she does it. She also did have a lot of time to think on what to say while she was searching for Adrien.

Marinette said even if he doesn't like her.

It was not suppose to only read as love interest but because she said hurtful things she would understand if he doesn't want to be her friend anymore.


	30. Part 30

**Confession 30**

 _I do not own miraculous ladybug_

* * *

''Mom?'' Marinette gasps.

''Marinette, if you found Adrien you should have said something.'' Her mother says as she makes her way towards them.

''M..miss Cheng.'' Adrien stutters. ''What brings you here?''

Marinette's mother turns her attention towards Adrien. ''Looking for you of course.'' She smiles. ''Are you all right? You father said you went missing. Everyone is looking for you. Didn't Marinette tell you?'' Marinette's eyes widen in realisation. ''Well..I was just about to.'' She gives Adrien an apologetic look.

''I am fine.'' Adrien says. Marinette's mother eyes him. ''We should tell your father that you're okay.'' She says as she moves her arm to take her phone out.

''No..!'' Adrien says in panic. Marinette's mother raises her eyebrows. ''No? You do not want to go back?'' She repeats as the gears in her head are turning. Her eyes then slightly widen as she comes to her conclusion about Adrien's actions. She takes his nervous stance in as she eyes both him and Marinette and lets out a sigh.

''All right let's first go to our home then, it is getting cold and you two are not even wearing a coat.'' She scolds.

* * *

 _At Marinette's house..._

* * *

''You must think I'm irresponsible.'' Adrien says as he is sitting on a couch in Marinette's living room. Marinette is sitting next to him as her mother is pouring tea and shoving a glass towards him. ''Not letting anyone know where you are and worrying us is irresponsible indeed.'' Marinette's mother agrees as she sits in front of him, the table between them. Adrien looks down, slightly ashamed. ''But I would like to hear your thoughts too, why you decided to run away from home and not wanting to return.'' She then turns her attention towards Marinette. ''Could you help your dad out in the shop?''

''Uhh'' Marinette begins as she looks at Adrien who nods slightly. ''Sure.'' She finishes as she puts her tea down and leaves towards the shop. ''Call me when you need me.''

''We will.'' Her mother says. She then turns her head to Adrien. ''Would you mind telling me why you ran away?'' She asks gentle.

''Well...'' Adrien begins while scratching his neck nervously. Marinette's mother nods encouragingly. ''My father has these expectations of me. Since I kind of represent his brand. But I do not really want to be the person my father wants to be I mean...'' Adrien begins but stops as he is trying to find the right words. ''Since I am kind of famous I have to make sure I act like how people expect me to act and sometimes that is very exhausting.''

''Did you talk with your father about how you feel?''

''Well I tried, but he is almost never there or he is busy or he waves those concerns away. He just seemed to have distanced himself from me ever since mom-'' Adrien's voice broke at that word and Marinette's mom puts her hand on his and squeezes. ''I feel like he doesn't really care about me.'' Adrien finishes.

''Oh honey, I am sure your father cares about you maybe he just doesn't know how to show it.''

Adrien looks at the ground. ''How can you be so sure?''

''Because he is very worried about you when he didn't find you and couldn't contact you. He called all your friends and their parents and he is searching for you now. Just like he did with Christmas.''

Adrien doesn't respond.

''My advice would be to try to talk to him again. You could first write your thoughts out, everything you want to say and to make sure you say it all. I am sure you guys can figure things out. ''

''But what if he doesn't listen?'' Adrien asks.

''Then you should make sure he knows it is serious and make him listen. I could go with you if you want or maybe someone if you prefer.''

''I don't know.''

''Why don't you think about it for a while? But you can't postpone it forever.'' Marinette's mom says as she gathers the empty glasses. Adrien wants to say something but gets interrupted by the growling of his stomach. His cheeks turn red from embarrassment.

''You probably haven't had dinner yet have you?''

Adrien shakes his head.

''Would you mind joining us? We also haven't eaten yet.''

''Oh I don't want bother to you.''

''You are not.'' Miss Cheng says as she leads him to the kitchen.

''Have you cooked before?''

''Not really, normally our cooks do that.''

''Well let me show you.''

* * *

 **Auhtor's note**

Hi! How are you guys? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It might feel like filler but I had the idea for this chapter so long I decided to keep it. I really wanted Adrien to have a talk with a mother figure for advice. I hope the chapter doesn't feel too much out of place. I also didn't want Marinette to be the one again who gives him advice. Next chapter Adrien will talk to his father though I do not know how many chapters that will take. It will be a longer wait though since it will be hard chapters to write.


	31. Part 31

**Confession 31**

 _I do not own Miraculous Ladybug_

* * *

Adrien takes a deep breath as he rings the doorbell to his house. At first he didn't want to go home. Being with Marinette and her family felt nice. Eating together with them felt so much different that at his own home. Even if his father by some miracle found time to appear. It felt so much more warmer, inviting. But after dinner he had time to think and he should confront his father about his feelings. He shouldn't have gone away without telling anyone and worrying everyone. And if he doesn't do it now he feels like he never will. So Adrien gathers up his courage and stops running away. The camera faces him and the door opens.

''Your father is waiting inside for you.'' He hears and he steps through the gates, up the stairs to the room where they welcome people. His father is on top of the stairs.

''Adrien.'' His father says.

''Father.''

''I am glad you are okay but you shouldn't have run away. Do you know how irresponsible that was? Do you know how much you worried everyone?'' His father says disapprovingly. Adrien wants to hang his head at his father's words but instead looks up and stares into his father's eyes. It is now or never. He just has to let it out now.

''You don't seem happy. ''

His father raises his eyebrows like he is confused.

''I am happy that you are save and home but I am also angry at you for running away. Everyone-''

''Does that include you father? Where you also worried about me?''

Gabriel begins walking down the stairs towards his son but Adrien doesn't move. ''Ofcourse I was worried about where you were. I couldn't find you anywhere, no one knew where you were. What if you got into an accident or was kidnapped. You should know better.''

Adrien sighs. ''I know it was wrong of me to run away without telling anyone and worrying everyone.'' Adrien begins. '' But did you even try to think about the reason why I ran away?'' His father stops halfway on the stairs and assesses his son like he is trying to figure out what Adrien is planning.

''I bet you didn't. '' Adrien says with some venom and his father starts frowning again.

''Adrien I do not want you to speak like that to me. Your actions today call for a reaction.''

''So what are you planning to do now? I already have to leave school and you already don't want me to hang around my friends. I am already not allowed to go anywhere without my bodyguard. So what is next? Are you going to imprison me in my room? Like that would be a change.'' Adrien exclaims his voice raising in volume with every sentence he speaks.

''Adrien what is going on with you?'' His father says. '' Go to your room.''

''No.'' Adrien responds.

* * *

 **Author's note**

So I decided to stop this chapter here because I am not yet satisfied with the whole end of it so I will rewrite that a little bit but decided to update what I have until now since otherwise it was going to be a long chapter. By the way do you guys think I should Make the the rating higher? From k+ to T? I also want to thank you for your reviews.


	32. Part 32

**Confession 32**

 _I do not own Miraculous Ladybug_

* * *

''Adrien what is going on with you?'' His father says. '' Go to your room.''

''No.'' Adrien responds.

''What?'' His father says now anger seeping in his voice.

''No father I am not going to my room.''

''How dare you disrespect me Adrien I am your father.''

''Well it doesn't feel that way.'' Adrien exclaims and he can see the shock on his father's face and he knows those words hurt him but this is how it feels to him.

''Wh-What do you mean?'' His father says. The anger is gone in his voice and he sounds a little bit lost.

''I almost never see you father. We don't even eat together. At the times I do see you it is through an Ipad most of the time. I have to make an appointment with you to talk with you about something. You are just so distant ever since mom disappeared. Do you even care about me? Don't you want me to be happy?'' Adrien is getting upset and with every sentence he speaks his voice gets louder so that at the end he is screaming. He has never screamed to his father before.

''Ofcourse I care about you and ofoucrse I want you to be happy!'' His father screams back but then sighs as he tries to calm himself.

''Then why do you spend so little time with me? Am I not worth it? ''

Gabriel begins stepping down the stair again and reaches a hand out to Adrien.

''Of course you are worth my time I just...have other things to do.'' He isn't looking Adrien in the eyes.

''That is the problem!'' Adrien moves his father's hand away from him. '' You have other things to do that apparently are more important than your own son. Hell your career is more important than your own son! Did you know that no one in my class has so little free time then me? Do you know they eat together with their family? Do you know that their parents don't control every little thing of their lives?''

''I though you enjoyed those activities? And they are good for your future. Adrien in order to be happy you have to have a secure future. I want you to be prepared.''

''I do like modelling and playing the piano and fencing but they are not the only things I want to do in my live. I want to spend time with my friends too or just doing nothing. I want to spend time with you.'' Adrien finishes softly.

''Adrien listen all I-''

''No!'' Adrien screams. ''For once in your life you should listen to me.'' He points his finger at his father. ''I am done I feel so done right now. I can't even explain it. I don't feel like you care about me. I don't feel like you want me to be happy all I feel is like you are using me for your own goals. I feel like a puppet, a doll. I feel like I have to put on a mask and pretend to be this perfect being with the perfect smile all the time so that my image and your image won't get tarnished. '' Tears leave Adrien's eyes. ''I don't even know what the real me is anymore.'' His fingers are digging into his hair.

''Adrien.'' His father begins and takes a hold of Adrien's hands to get them away from his head. He swipes some tears away from his son's face and his eyes are full of worry. He sits on his knees so that he can looks better at his son's face who looks broken.

''Adrien I want..I need you to look at me. It was never my intention to hurt you with my actions. All I want is to protect you, I do not want to lose you like I lost your mother.''

''But we are losing each other.'' Adrien responds. ''Sometimes I wonder if I even know you.''

''Adrien I care about you. I love you so much. You are very important to me and because you are so important I want you to have secure future. I protect you.. I act this way because this is in your best interest Adrien. ''

Adrien sighs.

 _In the end talking didn't help at all._

''At least that is what I thought.'' His father continues and Adrien looks up, surprised. ''But seeing you in so much distress makes me think It didn't work out the way I planned.''

''Adrien you are not my doll or puppet you are my son. I love you.'' He hugs Adrien.

''I love you to father but...I still feel the way I feel..lost.''

''Why didn't you tell me this before Adrien?''

''Because you never have time for me or listen to me!'' Adrien screams in frustration trying to get out of the hug.

''I am listening now.'' Gabriel tightens the grip he has on his son. ''When you were missing I was scared out of my mind. It thought I had lost you like how I lost your mother. I realise I have not been a good father to you and I know whatever I say won't be a good enough excuse. I shouldn't have been ignoring you but It is very hard for me to... be emotional and act on emotion that was more your mother's virtue and after she went missing...''

''I know.'' Adrien responds as he stops fighting the hug.

''But Adrien how could I have failed so much for you to think that... I don't know how to make you see that you are important to me. '' He looks his son in the eye.

''I don't know either but I am willing to try if you are.'' Adrien says as his father stops hugging him but returns to holding his hands.

''Ofcourse I am willing to try, son.'' Gabriel answers. ''But I am not sure if we can do it alone. Maybe we should try that therapy thing out.''

''I though you thought that was unnecessary and pointless?'' Adrien says confused.

''Maybe it is not so unnecessary and pointless as I believed, maybe it is what we need. Do you want to try it?''

Adrien nods.

* * *

 **Author's note**

This was so hard to write. I have no idea what is going on in Gabriel's mind so if this feels OOC I am sorry but I wanted the story to go in this direction so it does. Now just having one conversation won't solve all their problems and they need to work on that and I thought therapy would be a good suggestion so I put that in it at the end. It might feel a little out of place and at first I wanted to put it in the epilogue but decided to put it here instead. So this was one of a hard chapter and it still feels... I don't know it feels not perfect but nothing really is is it? They will need to talk more, even need the help of a professional maybe to help them figuring out their issues and help them forward. But this fanfic was never supposed to be so deep and going so much in dept. From the start it was supposed to be solved with a good talk. Adrien finally standing up for himself and Gabriel finally realising he has to talk to his son instead of just doing things and he has to listen to his son. For now this is the end chapter. Well there is an epilogue on the way to tie the last pieces and it is even longer than this chapter but I have a little trouble with writing the last part of it. Also I never even thought about the whole issue with Gabriel being hawkmoth in this fanfic. So that was never supposed to be in this. If I were to say what I would hope for in this universe/ fanfic series I would say I hope that since he will be talking and listening more to Adrien he will reveal that he is hawkmoth and his goals. Adrien would then talk with his friends about it and will talk his father out of it and it will be a happy ending. Because as you noticed this fanfic is all about talking and I like happy endings . Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
